MissingDanceParty
MissingDanceParty is an episode from Season 1. In this episode, BronyDanceParty runs away. MissingDanceParty (Transcript) Gallery Synopsis Strange Intruders One afternoon, BronyDanceParty happily trots to work his shift at the Rainbow Factory with his friends. On his way up the stone stairs that would lead him to Fanon Cloudsdale, he sees several strange ponies eating some of the cherries of trees. Annoyed, he leaps down to ask them what they are doing in their territory, only to be mocked for having a collar and a cutie mark. The group of ponies, as it turns out, is a team called the Runastrays -Leader Baretail, Goth Skies, Messy Curls, Feathered Fracture, Pale Hooves, and ZigZag. They explain how they were going to be an unnamed brony's "mane 6" but they ran away to live a freestyle life without any responsibilities, (or, of course, any Cutie marks or collars) and they like BronyDanceparty's "spunk". Brony, of course, refuses and it seems a fight is going to break out until his friends call to him, and he trots the rest of the way to the factory. All throughout his shift, BronyDanceParty thinks about the ponies. He looks outside and sees they have left (or so he thinks) and begins to wonder-was THAT the life he was meant to live? Was the life with his friends a filler keeping him from his friendship with the Runastrays? He didn't know. He keeps them in his mind all day. After his shift, he and AbluSkittle return to an animation they were working on. They both become fustrated with the animation and work right up to dinnertime, where they both come downstairs in slight states of overwork. Having quiet kibble, AbluSkittle notices Brony slowly picking at his food and asks him what is on his mind. When Brony shyly explains what had gone on that day, and he wants to see them again, Skittle is in shock. He tells Brony those ponies are out of their minds and he should stay right where he is, and walks off. Brony recalls the Runastray's words, looks at his cutie mark and collar, and decides it's time to live a different life. Leaving home to be a Runastray. That night, Brony staggers into bed and pretends to fall asleep. He gets up and packs a couple handfulls of kibble, a map, some photos of himself and his friends, and his Equestrian Guard outfit, and wraps it all up in a small, handmade bundle. He also puts on another red bandana so nobody will see his tags, gives his cutie mark away, and leaving a yellow throw pillow in his bed so nobody will notice hes gone. He also writes a note which reads: " Dear Friends, Congratulations to the holder of this note. You finally found it. This probably means its been about a week since i left, and noone has noticed until now. See...i was meant to be a wild pony. I won't get anywhere if i stay in this coward domesticated life other than fustrating animations. The wild suits me much better. '' ''Hope you understand. ''With love, '' ''-BronyDanceParty" '' Then he walks out the door into the moonlight, saying goodbye to his friends. He wanders away, leaving behind his collar. He travels for most of the night looking for a place to sleep, coming across a hill. He attempts to climb it but it is slippery with mud. When he finally gets to the top, he seees several small, colored city lights. He canters towards it but slips on the mud again, and careens down. The next morning, the OCs owners give them their breakfast. They happily eat, until Rina Chan points out BronyDanceParty has not touched his food bowl. Thinking he simply overslept, they send H8_Seed to wake him up. H8_Seed throws back BronyDanceParty's blanket only to find his pillow decoy and his note. He reads the note, growing panicked, puts the note in his coat pocket, and races downstairs to the others. "Too spooked for words" he acts out BronyDanceParty's letter, and proves it by showing them the pillow in his bed. Then Party Favor , Double Diamond , Sugar Belle , and Night Glider then reveal Brony's discarded cutie mark. Frantic, the other bronies finish their food and, with Abluskittle to tell them what had gone on the day before, set out to look for him. They run around Ponyville, asking ponies and OCs if they saw him. Nobody has-but they do find the mud tracks he left behind. Meanwhile, BronyDanceParty wakes up in an abandoned and dirty alley corner and eats some of the kibble for his own breakfast. Then he sets out again, looking for the Runastrays. He wanders around the city for a little while, encountering and running from dangers until he bumps into an animal control officer. Mistaking him for a dog, the officer tries to catch him but terrified BronyDanceParty ducks into the subway and dives into a subway train before the officer catches up with him. Secure underneath a subway train seat, he catches his breath and shivers from fright. He relaxes when the subway train starts up and the speed throws BronyDanceParty into a back wall as it speeds away from the station. The other bronies then follow the mud tracks that lead them to the city, where LaserPon3 then tracks Brony's faint scent. They follow it around for a while until the animal control officer shows up again, mistaking them for more dogs. He tries to catch them and is almost successful, but Rina Chan angrily bites and scratches her way out of the net and beats up the officer, asking him where he took BronyDanceParty. The officer responds he'd lost track of "their doggy friend" and can't help them. After they throw the officer into a trash can, they are startled by a loud roar. They find Graphite Tail wandering the city and keeping the humans in check. (LongTom's orders) When the bronies ask him if they saw the stallion recently, he responds he thought he saw an animal control officer lose track of something blue near the subway. Meanwhile, BronyDanceParty has just gotten off the subway train. He is dizzy and he stumbles around a bit, then keeps moving. He finds out he has arrived at the other side of town, looking at the sights, and passes by a dark building, where several pairs of eyes seem to follow him. He looks back at the window then keeps walking as it gets dark. Then a familiar body hovers over him. Feathered Fracture takes him to the rest of the Runastrays, who are proud of his descision. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on ponies Category:Season 1